


Wolf Pack

by MidoriFlowersEwe



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Bryce is a manipulative bastard, Bully, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Analysis, Child Abuse, F/M, High School, Internalized Homophobia, Internalized Misogyny, M/M, Middle School, Multi, Snippets, Unrequited Love, non-linear plot, unsympathetic protaganist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriFlowersEwe/pseuds/MidoriFlowersEwe
Summary: Before Hannah's suicide turned the high school hierarchy upside down, Bryce and the rest of the jock's ruled the school. This is a look back at all the years they've known each other and the complexities of their relationships; Bryce will do anything to stay king, and Justin will do anything for his 'brother', Monty is using violence to escape his feelings, and Zach. Zach just wants to have a normal school life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So some of this will be from the POV of evil/nasty characters (like Bryce and Monty) and of course their views are going to be shitty. I just want to say they are not something that I in anyway support. Also, just because I'm writing about these characters doesn't mean I support them in any way, or even think they deserve redemption.

Montgomery can still remember the first time he met Justin Foley. It was in his first year of middle-school, at Bryce Walker's party. Bryce Walker was easily one of the coolest kids in school; He was already shaping up to be a star football player, his parents were rich, and he breezed through life with a self-assured smile like he _knew _he was the best. Bryce was only in his first year of middle school, but even some _high-schoolers _were clamoring to get an invite to his party. It was like a golden ticket, and Monty got one.

When he first met Bryce, Monty took an instant dislike to him- as he did most people- _Another sheltered rich boy _he thought _another soft preppy kid who thinks he's king. _But both being on the football team, the two spent a lot of time together. The more Monty got to know Bryce, the more Monty admired him- Bryce knew how to be a leader, he was loyal to his boys, he could be brutal when he had to be, he wasn't a _pussy. _Monty began thinking of Bryce more and more, how he wanted to impress Bryce, how much he wanted Bryce to notice him, to keep noticing him..

Walking up to Bryce's house that night- after a thirty minute bus journey to the _nice _part of town- Monty felt like an outsider, suddenly self-conscious of his supermarket-bought clothes, the scuffs on his trainers. What would Bryce think? Would he find him embarrassing? _Fuck worrying about my clothes like some sort of faggot! _

His feelings of inadequacy only intensified when he reached Byrce's house. It was perhaps the nicest house that Monty had ever seen, large and white, like something off cribs. He could hear music and laughter blurring through the walls as he approached. It must be nice not having any neighbors nearby the complain. Must be nice not having any parents around to bitch at you either.

He went to knock on the door, finding it already unlocked. It swung open, revealing the part behind it; Cans of beer and red solo cups littered the plush carpet, and a smattering of kids were stood round, talking, holding the alcoholic beverages nervously; The big appeal of this party, was that this was the first _grown up _party in their year group. The first _drinking _party. 

Monty hardly recognised the kids there- other than his fellow jocks, he didn't socialise with many other students. He rolled his eyes- would the night ahead just be making small talk with annoying preppy rich kids? fuck that shit.

"Monty- you made it!" A familiar voice called out. Monty turned to see Bryce approach him, and all feelings of apprehension and irritation melted away. A genuine smile found his way to his face.

"Course I did." Monty replied, as Bryce clapped him on the back. Bryce chuckled.

"I was worried about you man- so many people pulled out because their parents wouldn't let them come? Can you beleive that shit!" Bryce laughed, incredulous, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'm not a piss-scared little baby, so I'm here." Monty said, joining in on the laughter, feeling a flare of camaraderie. Bryce nodded.

"Oh, this is Justin by the way. I told you about Justin, didn't I?" Bryce said, indicating the the kid stood next to him. Monty had been so fixated on Bryce he hadn't noticed. He had heard about Justin before- Bryce's friend from elementary school or something, in the year below them. Bryce clapped Justin on the shoulder, and Monty felt a flare of resentment- This scrawny looking kid didn't look special enough to be Bryce's best friend. The top he was wearing was slightly too big, and Monty would bet money it actually belonged to Bryce. 

"Hey man. Nice to meet you." Justin said, with an easy smile. Monty could tell he was already tipsy. 

"Shit Bryce, I didn't know you were inviting babies to this party." Monty said, baring his teeth. To his surprise, the kid bit back.

"Fuck you man, I'm only a year younger!"

Bryce just laughed at their antics, like they were a pair of naughty children. "Play nice, boys." He said, clapping them both on the shoulder. He turned his head as Lola Scott walked past. "Anyway, I'll catch you later- " he said with a wink, before going off to talk to her. Every boy in school seemed to think Lola was the hot shit just because she had big tits. Monty didn't see the appeal, didn't see why Bryce was so interested in some dumb bitch like her. Monty felt a pang of something he couldn't identify as he watched Bryce speak to her.

"He's definitely getting to second base with her tonight." Justin said with a devious grin. Monty rolled his eyes, feeling a sudden urge to slap the kid.

"Whatever. I bet you don't even know what that is." Monty huffed.

* * *

Despite the start, Bryce's party was still awesome. Monty had drank before- he'd been stealing his Dad's beers since elementary school- but he'd never been drunk. He felt fucking indestructible. Everything felt funnier with alcohol. They were play fighting, wrestling, pushing each other into the pool, even that Justin kid was pretty fun. Bryce managed to convince Lola and some other girls to skinny dip, which was fucking hilarious. Dumb sluts thought it would make them popular.

Because Bryce's parents weren't home, most people crashed over at his place. By 1am, almost everyone was passed out. Like himself, most of the kids hadn't been drunk before, so it hadn't been long before they put themselves into a stupor. After vomiting behind a bush in the Walker's ridiculously big garden, Monty stumbled back into the house, looking for somewhere to take a leak.

As he staggered past a bathroom, he heard murmurings from a familiar voice. Bryce. Without being sure of the reason why, he paused, leaning against the wall and looking in through a crack in the door.

Justin was on his knees, learning over the toilet bowl, and Bryce was crouched next to him, patting him on the back.

"Aw, did Justy have too much to drink?" Bryce teased, a look of mirth in his eyes as Justin vomited into the toilet. "Careful you don't get anything on your clothes- they are mine, buddy."

Justin just groaned in response, leaning back from the toilet and grabbing the glass of water Bryce had passed him. 

"I told you that having all those shots was a bad idea." Bryce continues, still looking amused. "You never know when to stop."

"Whatever." Justin said, weakly. "So what happened with you and that Lola girl? You get to second base?"

"Nah. She was a frigid fucking bitch. Wouldn't do anything but kiss me." Bryce said dismissively, as he stood up, pulling Justin up with him, slinging the other's arm over his shoulder. "Anyway, if you're done spewing your guts out, lets go. This place stinks of vomit. Cleaner's going to have a hell of a job tomorrow."

Monty backed into another room behind him as they left, so they wouldn't see him watching. He felt a pang of jealousy. He couldn't ever imagine Bryce taking care of him like he did Justin.. He imagined how it would feel to have Bryce pat him on the back and help him stand up.

* * *

Bryce's party, was of course, the talk of the whole school. Everybody who went bragged about it, even people who didn't go bolstered as if they'd been there. Bryce told everyone that Lola Scott had given him a blowjob. Everyone was in awe of Bryce- nobody in their year had gotten that far with a girl yet.The rumor morphed into her giving the whole football team a blowjob. Bryce became the undisputed king of the school, and Lola transferred out a few months later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin has just joined middle school and must prove himself to Bryce.

"You know if you don't make it only of the teams, Bryce is going to ditch your scrawny ass." Montgomery said offhandedly, as the two of them got changed into their PE gear. Justin just smirked, biting at the challenge.

"Well, it's a good job I'm going to ace try-outs, isn't Monty?" Justin snapped back, as he laced up his sneakers.

"I can't work out if you're optimistic or just stupid." Monty replied with a mocking laugh. "And by the way- Those sneakers suited Bryce better back when he used to wear them."

Justin actually did scowl at that. Of course his sneaker's used to belong to Bryce- for the past few years, almost all his shoes had been Bryce's hand-me-downs. But he didn't appreciate Monty bringing attention to it in front of everyone in the changing room.

Justin had known Monty for almost a year- along with all the other jocks in the year above that frequented Bryce's parties. The two had a tumultuous relationship; Monty and Justin had fun together, he couldn't deny that, whether is was wrestling, or playing video games, or drinking, or causing general havoc, Monty was amusing. But the two fought constantly, they both had hair-trigger tempers and Justin got the sense that Monty was.. _resentful.. _about his relationship with Bryce. He constantly made digs about how Justin was 'Bryce's bitch' or 'Bryce's Charity case'. Justin hated that the most. Today he was going to prove his was worthy of being Bryce's friend and part of his gang. 

His heart pounding with a mixture of nerves and excitement, Justin jogged onto the court along with the other hopefuls. The current members of the team loomed over him, stood behind the coach. Justin instantly searched out Bryce, making eye-contact with him. Bryce gave him a closed mouth smile, that seemed both an encouragement and a warning; _Don't worry. You'll make the team _and _You have to make the team _at the same time. Justin suddenly felt a flurry of anxiety in the pit of his stomach- What if he didn't make the team? what if all that practice was for nothing? If he didn't make the team, Justin would be a nobody, just another white trash piece of shit. Monty was right, Bryce would probably ditch him if he didn't succeed, and Justin couldn't blame him.

"Hey man, you okay?" A voice said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" Justin snapped at the unknown student, sounding harsher than he meant to. The other boy put up his hands.

"Sorry, just asking- " He said, sounding worried he'd upset him. "Because I know I'm super nervous."

Justin looked at the other boy properly; He had warm brown eyes that seemed kind somehow- and tall, super tall- if Justin didn't know it was first year tryouts, he would of guessed that this kid was in the year above, at least.

"Don't know why you're worried with all that height. Perfect for basketball" Justin replied, feeling guilty for snapping at him seconds earlier.

"Yeah, but the problem with sudden growth-spurts is you loose all your co-ordination- My hand is about a foot further away than I think it will be." The kid joked. Justin actually snorted at that.

"Alright you gang of maggots! Shut up!" The coach shouted, blowing his whistle before he spoke. "Let's get these try-outs on the road!"

* * *

Justin felt ecstatic as he returned to the changing rooms, practically jumping for joy. He couldn't stop smiling if he'd tried- He'd made the team!

"Hey, you played amazing out there- " The Asian boy from before called after him. He'd made the team also, of course, when he said he had poor co-ordination, that must of been a joke, this kid was a natural athlete.

"Yeah I could say the same to you- Dempsey, was it?" Justin said. The other nodded.

"Yeah, Zach, Zach Dempsey." He said with a smile. He looked almost as happy has Justin did.

"I'm Justin Foley." He replied. Before they could converse further, they were interrupted by heavy footsteps thundering down the hallway. The next thing he knew, he'd been put in a headlock.

"Guess you aren't a complete baby after all, Foley- welcome to the team." Monty was saying, and Justin was too happy to even be pissed off as the other messed up his hair. 

"C'mon, get off." He laughed, pulling away. He looked up and saw Bryce approaching them, a large smile on his face, Monty let him go, and Bryce slapped him on the back, before pulling him in for a hug.

"I knew you could do it, Brother- We are gonna _celebrate _this weekend" Bryce said, pride in his eyes, and Justin felt as though he was practically glowing. Bryce turned to Zach. "You're invited too, man- "

Zach smiled back, clearly happy to be included. "Cool." He said.

_Click_

Their conversation was interrupted by a flash of light. The four of them turned around to see a skinny pale kid with dark curly hair, there was a camera in his hands. 

Before Justin could even react, Monty had took a step forwards and grabbed the kid by the collar.

"What the _fuck _do you think you're doing?" He demanded, spittle flying from his mouth. His nostrils were flared and his eyes narrowed.

"I- I'm part of the year book committee.. T- They asked me to take pictures of try-outs." The kid stammered, looking about ready to wet himself. 

"Sure! That's why you're taking pictures in the boys locker room, you fucking _faggot_!" Monty seethed, raising his fist. Bryce took a step forwards and put his hand on Monty's shoulder.

"Come on, lets not make trouble here." Bryce said with a calm tone. The tension almost instantly evaporated from Monty's body, keeping his menacing glare on the kid, he dropped his fist and let him go. In the months he'd known him, one thing Justin realised about Monty, was that the only person he'd listen to when he was enraged was Bryce. He alone could calm Monty's explosive temper. 

"Next time, I'll break your fucking camera and your fucking teeth, you fucking loser." Monty threatened, as he stalked off to the changing room with Bryce. The kid still looked terrified, he looked to Zach and Justin.

"T- This isn't actually the changing room.. it's just the hallway to it.. I wasn't.. " He stuttered, and Justin rolled his eyes.

"Just get lost before Monty decides to come back and finish what he started." He said. The kid didn't need to be told twice, he just scurried off out of sight, practically shaking. Justin turned to Zach.

"What an idiot- I mean, what did he think would happen?" He snickered. The whole thing had been pretty funny in his eyes. Zach didn't seem to share the same sentiments, he just stared back at Justin with wide eyes.

"Is.. Is he always like that? Monty, I mean?" Zach questioned tentatively. Justin shrugged.

"Yeah pretty much." He said, unconcerned. Zach nodded, before walking with Justin back to the changing room. He had a look in his eye that Justin couldn't decipher, something in his expression stuck with Justin for the rest of the day, and he couldn't work out exactly what it was.

It wasn't until later, that Justin realised Zach had been scared by Monty's outburst._ But why? All Monty did was threaten him?_ It wasn't a big deal. Behaviour like that had always been normal in Justin's life- threats from his mother's boyfriends, watching Bryce threaten other people, threatening people himself.. Violence was such an ingrained aspect of his daily living, he couldn't imagine anyone finding it shocking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know not a lot is happening, but I kind of want this to be a slice-of-life thing with a sinister undercurrent. I'll probably slowly start introducing more and more characters from the show into the story. Review if you want to read more, and let me know if you have any ideas!


End file.
